Les Gardiens du sang
by Ailaeen
Summary: Harry Potter est désormais Auror et pour sa première mission en solo, il est envoyé à San Francisco à la poursuite de tueurs de sorciers nés-moldus. Au cours de son enquête, il recevra l'aide d'un célèbre trio de sorcières.
1. Chapter 1

J'attendais dans la pièce exiguë qui servait de salle d'attente au bureau du directeur du quartier général des Aurors du Ministère de la magie, mon directeur.

Je venais d'être convoquer par celui-ci via un de ces avions en papiers ensorcelés qui permettait de transmettre des messages au sein du ministère.

J'étais assis depuis une bonne demi-heure sur une chaise particulièrement inconfortable quand la secrétaire m'invita à entrer dans le bureau.

- Ah! Monsieur Potter!, s'écria le directeur en me voyant entrer, bonjour, bonjour! Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.

Je m'assis sur la chaise, tout aussi inconfortable que celle de la salle d'attente, qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du bureau encombré de paperasse, tout en le saluant à mon tour.

- C'est votre jour de chance Potter! J'ai une mission pour vous, votre première en solo et à l'étranger! Je voulais envoyer Cannell mais il est malade; il a attrapé la dragoncelle je crois ou quelque chose du genre, enfin bref, vous êtes le seul Auror disponible pour cette mission donc vous partez demain pour San Francisco! Et voici votre ordre de mission avec tous les détails Potter. Vous pouvez y aller, vous viendrez me faire votre rapport à votre retour. Bonne chance !

Il me tendit une liasse de parchemin, je le remerciais et sortit du bureau. Je n'en revenais pas, après ce long et laborieux entrainement, j'allais enfin réaliser une mission solo, et à l'autre bout du monde en plus! Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi, mais celle-ci était accompagnée d'une légère pointe d'anxiété; j'espérais être à la hauteur.

En rentrant dans mon petit appartement londonien, je me plongeais immédiatement dans la lecture du dossier.

Apparemment, plusieurs membres de la communauté de sorciers de San Francisco avaient été assassinées par le sortilège Avada Kedavra au cours des six derniers mois et le bureau des aurores soupçonnait un gang de mages qui se faisait appelé les Gardien du sang, encore un groupe de tarés extrémistes à fond dans le délire sang pur, d'être impliqué dans ces attentats.

Ceux-ci sévissaient principalement en Grande-Bretagne depuis quelques années, mais aussi dans le reste de l'Europe et dernièrement, suite aux nombreuses arrestations ayant eu lieu au sein de leurs rangs, ils se faisaient discrets. Visiblement, ils avaient décidé que le Nouveau-Monde serait une terre plus propice pour implanter leur haine des nés Moldus et de tout ce qui n'était pas 100% sorcier.

Au début, ils s'étaient fait connaitre par leur discours politiquement incorrect, qui était devenu de plus en plus haineux vinrent ensuite les actes violents commis ouvertement à l'encontre de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur, mais cela n'avait encore jamais été jusqu'au meurtre.

La disparition outre atlantique de ces sorciers et sorcières d'origine moldue était en effet inquiétante et tout le sérieux de cette mission m'apparut clairement; je devais trouver les coupables et quand ce serait fait, contacter le bureau pour qu'il m'envoie les renforts nécessaires à leur arrestation.

Je commençais à angoisser sérieusement, et pas seulement parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être assez bon; cette mission allait être dangereuse, si ces mauvais sorciers me repéraient avant que les renforts n'arrivent, je risquais d'être en très mauvaise posture.

En plus, la police moldue avait déjà commencé son enquête sur ces disparitions en série et j'allais devoir me faire passer pour un journaliste d'investigation free lance engagé par un journal appelé The Bay Mirror dont le journaliste habituel avait pour l'occasion été victime d'un petit accident, rien de grave, juste de quoi ne pas pouvoir aller travailler pour quelques temps. Sous cette nouvelle identité, je pourrais enquêter plus ou moins à ma guise sur les évènements, en espérant que la police moldue ne me mette pas trop de bâtons dans les roues.

Au milieu des parchemins, qui m'indiquaient aussi mon adresse sur place, ma fausse biographie et quelques autres informations utiles du même genre, je trouvais aussi un permis de conduire et un passeport plus vrai que nature.

Le bureau des Aurors avait vraiment bien fait les choses, je gardais le même nom et la même date de naissance mais maintenant j'étais un jeune britannique né quelque part en Cornouailles, expatrié aux USA pour faire des études de journalisme à la prestigieuse université de Yale et diplômé depuis 3 ans.

J'espérais ne rencontrer personne ayant étudié là-bas car les infos fournies par le Ministère sur cette fac étaient assez succinctes. En fait, j'espérais que personne ne me poserais trop de questions sur mon passé car je sentais que cela entrainerait des situations pour le moins embarrassantes.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand j'allais enfin me coucher après avoir préparé toutes mes affaires pour mon séjour aux Etats Unis. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'endormir, l'excitation était trop forte et je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit. Quand finalement le sommeil me gagna, il fut hanté de rêves peuplés de sorciers encapuchonnés qui apparaissaient aux coins de rues sombres et inconnues. Décidément, cette première mission n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Le matin, malgré ma nuit courte et agitée, je n'étais pas le moins du monde fatigué, j'étais prêt à affronter tous les sorciers maléfiques du monde, après tout, j'avais bien défait Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Il était 8h30 (heure londonienne), je m'apprêtais à transplaner vers la Californie. Le transplanage intercontinental n'était pas une tâche aisée et demandait une grande concentration si je ne voulais pas me retrouver désartibulé, ce qui était une expérience particulièrement désagréable. Je gardais en mémoire le souvenir cuisant de mon premier transplanage intercontinental, au cours duquel mon oreille gauche était restée en Angleterre alors que le reste de mon corps avait réapparu sous le soleil d'Egypte, heureusement que j'étais cette fois là accompagné d'un Auror confirmé qui m'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

Seulement, aujourd'hui j'étais tout seul et je devais parcourir pratiquement 10 000 km d'un seul coup. Comme on me l'avait appris, je ralentis ma respiration, vida mon esprit de toutes pensées parasites, et me concentrais sur ma destination, je me visualisais à San Francisco, dans le séjour de l'appartement que j'allais habiter pour quelques temps. Quand j'atteignis un niveau de concentration satisfaisant, je transplanai enfin.

Je rouvris les yeux dans mon nouvel appartement, sans rien avoir laissé derrière moi fort heureusement. Il faisait noir et j'allumai les lumières d'un coup de ma baguette magique. Le logement correspondait aux photos que m'avait fourni le Ministère, il était petit mais fonctionnel et propre, assez proche du journal ou je travaillerais.

Comme on était en pleine nuit je n'étais pas pressé et rangeais tranquillement mes affaires avant d'aller faire un tour sur les lieux des meurtres; à une heure pareille je ne risquais pas d'être dérangé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic qui est ma première. J'espère pouvoir à un rythme de un chapitre par semaine sachant que je posterai plutôt en fin de semaine. **

**Si l'histoire vous plaît ou si elle ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite review :). **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les victimes avaient été tuées à leurs domiciles, c'est donc par là que je commençai. La police moldue m'avait précédée dans chacune des maisons dont les portes étaient barrées de rubans jaunes que j'essayai de ne pas décrocher pour ouvrir chaque porte, je lançai un sortilège d'Alohomora.

Je remarquai une certaine similitude à l'intérieur des maisons: pas de désordre, pas de signes de lutte et la police n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'effraction (logique puisqu'on avait affaire à des sorciers).

Tout ce que je trouvais dans ces endroits concordait avec le rapport de la police. Les agresseurs étaient entrés en pleine nuit, pendant que les propriétaires dormaient, et leur avaient jeté le sortilège fatal; les victimes ne s'étaient même pas aperçues qu'on les tuait (ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal). Evidement les Moldus eux n'avaient aucune idée des causes de la mort.

L'autre élément particulièrement important à relever était cette grande inscription tracée à la peinture noire sur les murs des chambres des victimes : « LE SANG IMPURE ABREUVERA LA TERRE JUSQU'A CE QU'IL N'EN RESTE PLUS UNE GOUTTE POUR LA SOUILLER ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma meilleure amie Hermione, elle-même issue d'une famille de Moldus, et je ressentis une vague de colère monter en moi; ils paieraient pour leurs actes abjects, je m'en faisais la promesse.

Je fouillai chacune des habitations pour chercher un lien entre les victimes autre que leur ascendance, en effet je me demandais comment les tueurs savaient que leurs victimes n'étaient pas des sang-purs.

Mes recherches ne donnèrent pas grand chose, je ne trouvai aucun indice intéressant, juste des photos de famille, des cartes de fidélités, de vieilles factures et autres futilités du genre. Les enquêteurs avaient emporté les répertoires de numéros de téléphones et d'adresses, les ordinateurs, tout ce qui aurait pu m'apporter des informations.

Le soleil se levait quand je rentrai chez moi, il était à peine 6h du matin et j'avais du temps avant de devoir me rendre au journal pour prendre mes fonctions. Je décidai de prendre une douche puis je commençai à noter mes premières observations et surtout interrogations sur l'enquête.

Quand il fut 7h30 je sortis de chez moi, espérant trouver un endroit pour me restaurer, n'ayant pas pu faire de courses à mon arrivée. J'eus de la chance et trouvai un café où prendre petit déjeuner avant d'aller au « bureau ».

J'arrivai dans les locaux du Bay Mirror pile à l'heure et fus accueilli par une petite femme rousse aux cheveux cours qui se présenta comme Elise Rothman, la rédactrice en chef. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère et d'être passionnée par son métier.

Elle me confia ensuite à son assistante qui me montra mon bureau et m'expliqua en détail le fonctionnement du journal tout en souriant un peu plus que la politesse ne l'exigeait; heureusement que Ginny ne voyait pas ça.

La matinée passa rapidement, j'eus l'impression de passer les heures avant midi à faire connaissance avec mes « nouveaux collègues », dont j'oubliais les noms au fur et à mesure que je les entendais.

Cependant, une femme attira mon attention, pas à cause de son physique plutôt avantageux, petite, brune, les yeux marrons et un très joli sourire, mais à cause de l'étrange impression qu'elle me fit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'avait l'air différente des autres, elle avait titillé mon instinct d'Aurore et inconsciemment je décidai de garder un oeil sur cette Phoebe Halliwell.

Après le déjeuné je me rendis au commissariat afin de soutirer quelques informations à l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, un certains Darryl Morris. Celui-ci ne se montra pas très loquace, et j'eus du mal à lui exhorter la moindre information, mais finalement il s'avéra que la police n'avait pas non plus réussi à faire de lien entre les victimes.

J'étais sur le point de partir quand une vague d'agitation secoua le commissariat, on avait découvert une nouvelle victime! Je réussis à entendre l'adresse où avait eu lieu le crime et me mis en route en même temps que la police.

Une fois sur place, je fouillai dans mon sac pour prendre ma cape d'invisibilité que j'avais eu la bonne idée d'emmener. Ainsi, je pus me faufiler sur la scène de crime sans être vu, en faisant bien attention de ne cogner personne et de ne rien déplacer.

La victime était une jeune femme dans les 25 ans, elle gisait sur son lit, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été terrassée par le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra.

En sortant je traversais la pièce principale qui faisait office de salon, salle-à-manger et cuisine, et c'est alors que je la vis, accrochée sur la porte du frigo à l'aide d'un magnet en forme de dauphin, la petite carte de visite bleue sur laquelle était inscrit « BLUE MOON, ésotérisme et objets magiques ».

Je l'avais déjà vu, la nuit précédente parmi toutes celles que j'avais trouvées chez les autres victimes. Maintenant je m'en souvenais parfaitement, les victimes possédaient toutes cette carte.

Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué ces cartes pendant mes visites nocturnes, mais savoir que la police non plus n'avait pas remarqué la carte m'apportais un certains réconfort.

Je m'en emparai discrètement et parti rapidement. Cette découverte me remonta grandement le moral, j'avais une piste qui je l'espérais ne serait pas une impasse.

Je passai au journal avant de rentrer histoire de faire bonne figure et je m'arrêtai faire quelques courses sur le chemin du retour. Je posai mes courses chez moi et reparti aussitôt, n'emportant que ma baguette et ma cape d'invisibilité, direction la boutique Blue Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Déjà, je remercie celles et ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure de notre sorcier préféré et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout.**

**Dans ce troisième chapitre des Gardiens du Sang la chasse aux indices continue pour Harry, va-t-il découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant au Blue Moon ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Blue Moon ne payait pas de mine, c'était une petite boutique, à la devanture peinte en bleu clair, la vitrine remplie de vieux bouquins poussiéreux reliés de cuir usé, de jeux de tarot élimés et d'un tas d'autres grigris se voulant magiques.

Je restai dubitatif quant à la nature réellement magique des objets vendus ici, en effet une boutique de sorciers qui n'était protégée par aucun sortilège anti-moldu, ça me paraissait étrange. Néanmoins, j'entrai.

L'intérieur me rappela tout de suite quelque chose, il y flottait une odeur d'encens et les lumières étaient tamisées à l'aide de foulards colorés. Oui, cet endroit ressemblait en tous points à la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney, j'espérai que la propriétaire de la boutique n'était pas du même genre.

En l'attendant, j'observai le bric-à-brac autour de moi, je m'approchai de l'étagère la plus proche qui était remplie de ce qui ressemblait à des grimoires. _Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_, _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés, Sorts et contre-sorts. _Ça alors ! Ces grimoires étaient de vrais livres de magie, j'étais tombé sur une vraie boutique de sorcellerie !

En regardant plus attentivement les objets entreposés, je découvris des chaudrons de différentes tailles, des plumes, des rouleaux de parchemins, et même des scrutoscopes.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une grande étagère pleine de bocaux contenant selon leurs étiquettes des yeux de salamandre, des racines de mandragore, de la peau de serpent du Cap et un tas d'autres ingrédients nécessaires à la confection des potions magiques. J'étais plongé dans la lecture des étiquettes quand la propriétaire arriva.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? me demanda-t-elle aimablement avec un sourire.

Heureusement elle ne ressemblait en rien au Professeur Trelawney. C'était une femme autour de la cinquantaine, ses cheveux poivre et sel relevés sur sa tête en un chignon lâche, et ses yeux d'un bleu délavé étaient entourés de petites rides indiquant qu'elle devait sourire beaucoup. Elle portait une tunique blanche, brodée, sur un jean. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, elle maitrisait le code vestimentaire moldu.

-Bonsoir, je viens de m'installer en ville et euh … on m'a dit que je devais absolument venir voir votre boutique en arrivant pour euh … faire mes stocks d'ingrédients pour potions, il parait que vos mandragores sont de première qualité, lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcé en essayant de paraitre le plus crédible possible.

-Vous me flattez, dit-elle en riant, et qui vous a dit autant de bien de moi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-C'est euh…, une amie, Vera Barnes, vous la connaissez ?

Je venais de lui donner le nom d'une des victimes et j'avais arrêté de sourire pour adopter un air de tristesse. Elle aussi avait perdu son sourire.

-Ah oui Vera, la pauvre petite, elle venait souvent ici. Vous savez, je suis la seule à vendre tout ça à San Francisco, alors la plupart des sorciers de la ville viennent faire leurs courses ici. Ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est tellement horrible, oh la pauvre ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas la seule victime….

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en baissant la voix, sur un ton de conspiratrice. J'avais de la chance, cette femme était du genre bavarde, et je la soupçonnais aussi d'être au courant de toutes les rumeurs circulant dans la communauté magique locale, je décidai donc de la faire parler le plus possible.

-Ah bon ? De quoi voulez vous parler ?

-Ces derniers mois plusieurs jeunes sorciers ont été retrouvé morts chez eux, ils ont été tué par un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra…

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! lançai-je en faisant mine d'être à la fois surpris et horrifié. Il y a un lien entre eux ?

-Ce sont des enfants de Moldus…

-Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille?!

-Ça jeune homme c'est la question à un million de dollars, mais je vais vous dire une chose…

Elle baissa encore la voix et jeta des coups d'œil alentour comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait.

-Je suis sûre que ce sont ces sales petits crapauds, Peter Silvester et sa bande, vous savez j'ai dû les reprendre à plusieurs reprises parce qu'ils cherchaient des noises et insultaient des sorciers comme Vera, d'ailleurs ils s'en sont pris à elle et pas qu'une seule fois ! Dès qu'ils se croisaient ici c'était la même chose.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils peuvent être les coupables ? Il y a une différence entre quelques insultes et des meurtres.

-Si vous les connaissiez vous comprendriez, me dit-elle, ils sont profondément mauvais ceux-là, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils fréquentent des démons…

J'avais entendu parler de la population très importante de démons dans les parages mais j'espérais ne pas avoir affaire à eux. S'ils étaient impliqués, tout allait se compliquer. Cependant, elle m'avait déjà bien aidé, j'avais maintenant une piste, quelque part où commencer.

Après un instant de silence, voyant que je ne continuais pas la conversation, elle me demanda ce que j'allais acheter. Je lui pris quelques ingrédients de potions et lui demandai aussi si elle pouvait me procurer un hibou, j'avais besoin de communiquer avec le ministère mais je n'avais pas de hibou à moi. Je n'avais jamais réussi à remplacer Hedwige.

Aimablement, elle me proposa de lui amener mes lettres et elles les enverrai pour moi avec son oiseau, ce n'était pas l'idéal mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. En plus, en venant régulièrement, j'aurais peut-être la chance de croiser ce Peter Silvester. Je la remerciai sincèrement puis parti.

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, me fis du thé et m'installai confortablement dans le canapé pour reprendre les dossiers des victimes.

Hormis leurs origines, ils partageaient d'autres points communs intéressants (que la police avait aussi noté), ils venaient tous de petites villes voire de villages perdus au milieu de nul part et étaient venus pour tenter leur chance dans la grande ville de San Francisco.

De plus, ils avaient tous moins de trente ans et vivaient seuls même si certains étaient en couple. Deux d'entre eux sortaient avec des sorciers, j'irais donc leur poser quelques questions le lendemain. Il faudrait aussi que je trouve Peter Silvester et ses amis.

Avant de me mettre au lit, j'écrivis des lettres à l'intention de Ginny, de Ron et d'Hermione, pour leur donner de mes nouvelles. Une fois celles-ci terminées, j'allai me coucher, la journée de demain serait probablement bien remplie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello chers lecteurs ! **

**Voici la suite (attendue je l'espère) de cette enquête de notre sorcier préféré. Dans ce chapitre Harry est à la recherche des derniers indices qui lui seront utiles pour arrêter les mages noirs. La confrontation ne sera pas pour maintenant, mais rassurez vous ça va arriver sous peu ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

En arrivant au journal, je croisai Elise qui me demanda si j'avais déjà commencé à travailler sur l'affaire des meurtres et je lui racontai mon entretien infructueux avec l'inspecteur Morris ainsi que mon programme de la journée, elle eut l'air satisfaite et me laissa pour effectuer son propre travaille.

Je croisai aussi Phoebe Halliwell qui me salua, elle avait l'air fatiguée et anxieuse. Pour faire bonne figure, je m'assis à mon bureau et fis semblant d'écrire un début d'article. Puis je partis interroger la petite amie de l'une des victimes.

J'avais de la chance, elle était chez elle. Elle fut d'abord retissante à me laisser entrer, pensant que j'étais un véritable journaliste, avant que je ne lui montre ma baguette magique. Elle me servit un café dans sa minuscule cuisine d'étudiante, puis je commençai à lui poser mes questions.

- Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous en couple avec Arvey Todds ?

-Ça aurait fait un an et demi dans trois semaines.

-Donc je suppose que vous connaissez assez bien ses amis ou ses connaissances ?

-Oui, pas tous évidemment mais la plupart.

- Bien, un certain Peter Silvester vous évoquerait-t-il quelque chose?

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et elle pinça les lèvres.

-Silvester est un enfoiré, dit-elle, il déteste les sorciers issus de familles moldues et fait tout pour bien le montrer, il insultait Arvey dès qu'il le croisait. Ils s'étaient même battus à l'école.

-Vous les fréquentiez déjà tous les deux à l'école ? demandais-je surpris.

-On peut dire ça, nous étions tous les trois à l'Ecole de Magie.

J'essayais de dissimuler ma surprise, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une telle école aux Etats-Unis, cela dit, j'aurais du m'en douter, j'avais bien rencontré des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang.

-Vous avez sans doute entendu parler des autres meurtres ?

-En effet.

-Aviez-vous déjà côtoyé les autres victimes auparavant ?

-Plus ou moins, ils étaient tous à l'Ecole de Magie.

-Eux aussi ont eu des ennuis avec Silvester?

-Je ne sais pas, je peux juste vous dire que Silvester harcelait littéralement Vera Barnes, et il se battait régulièrement avec Edwin Haltring.

-S'en est-il pris à d'autres élèves de l'école ?

-Oui, il a mené la vie dure à Alice Pears, la pauvre, une fois elle s'est retrouvée avec la peau toute bleue pendant une semaine à cause de lui. Mais il a également dû s'en prendre à d'autres élèves sans que je sois au courant.

-Très bien, pouvez vous me dire comment contacter Mlle Pears s'il-vous-plait ?

-Oui, bien-sûr !

-Et Silvester, savez-vous comment je pourrais le trouver ?

-Non désolée, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidé, merci beaucoup.

-Juste une dernière chose, avez-vous dit à la police moldue que vous connaissiez les autres victimes?

-Non, je n'aurais pas pu leur dire que nous avons été dans une école de magie, j'ai déjà eu du mal à leur répondre quand ils m'ont demandé où j'avais connu Arvey.

Elle me donna les coordonnées d'Alice Pears et je partis. Je me rendis chez le petit ami d'une autre victime, Sandra O'tool.

Cette fois, j'eus moins de chance, il n'était pas chez lui mais il avait un téléphone portable où je pouvais le joindre (merci à la probable influence de sa petite amie), ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je fus donc obligé de retourner au journal pour l'appeler.

Je m'installais à mon bureau, quand Phoebe Halliwell traversa à moitié en courant la salle de la rédaction, mais elle fut interceptée au passage par Elise. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle devait absolument partir à cause de problèmes de famille ou quelque chose dans le style.

En fait, ses explications n'étaient pas très claires, comme celles d'un enfant qui invente un mensonge pour expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas allé en cours, pensai-je. Je chassais cette pensée de ma tête, je me faisais des idées sur cette femme. Me voyant observer la scène, mon « collègue » qui occupait le bureau à ma droite se pencha vers moi et me dit:

-Ça arrive régulièrement, Phoebe doit souvent partir en catastrophe pour des soit disant problèmes de famille, Elise commence à trouver cette histoire énervante.

-Vous pensez qu'elle ment ?, lui demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas si elle ment mais elle est assez bizarre en fait.

Il ne précisa pas sa pensée et je ne lui demandai pas d'approfondir, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Je composai le numéro du petit copain de Sandra O'tool. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de me recevoir chez lui pour répondre à mes questions car je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais sorcier, j'avais trop peur qu'un des journalistes m'entende. Je devais le retrouver chez lui le soir même, vers 18h30.

Je ne fus pas accueilli à bras ouverts, mais mon hôte se dérida quand il réalisa que j'étais moi aussi un sorcier et finalement notre entretien ce déroula plutôt bien, d'autant plus qu'il m'apprit des choses intéressantes.

En effet, il se souvenait d'un élève qui traînait tout le temps avec Silvester et sa bande. C'était le genre de type faible, plus stupide que vraiment malfaisant, qui prend le parti des brutes pour ne pas devenir une de leurs victimes.

Celui-ci s'appelait Benny Brook et il pourrait probablement me dire où trouver Silvester. Le petit ami de Sandra O'Tool m'avait aussi appris que ce Benny vivait encore chez sa mère aux dernières nouvelles et comble de la chance il put me donner son adresse.

Notre discussion avait durée une bonne heure en tout et à présent je devais remettre en ordre tous les renseignements glanés pendant cette journée, et surtout je devais décider de la marche à suivre pour la suite de mon enquête.

Comme j'avais faim et que je ne voulais pas retourner au journal, je me mis à la recherche d'un resto correct mais pas trop cher et j'en choisi finalement un appelé The Quake. Pendant que l'on me servait, je commençais à mettre en ordre mes informations.

Silvester représentait le lien entre les victimes, il les connaissait et s'en était déjà pris à elles à cause de leurs origines, il était donc ma piste principale. De plus, grâce à Benny Brook je pourrais très certainement le retrouver.

Cependant, je devais encore vérifier l'existence d'un lien entre Silvester et les Gardiens du Sang. Il y avait aussi Alice Pears, une autre personne que Silvester avait maltraitée dans le passé et qui risquait donc de se faire attaquer, je devais m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Quand je sortis du restaurant, j'avais un plan d'action en tête. J'allai me rendre chez la mère de Benny Brook, de là je pourrais le prendre en filature et il me conduirait alors directement à Silvester.

Malheureusement, je prenais le risque de laisser Alice Pears se faire attaquer mais il se passerait peut-être des mois avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer, si elle se faisait attaquer un jour.

Je décidai quand même de passer chez elle (en espérant qu'elle y soit) avant de commencer ma filature, histoire de la mettre en garde.

* * *

**Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé pour poster ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas d'internet ces derniers jours. Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola todos ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire. Et encore merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il était 22h passé quand j'arrivais chez Alice Pears, ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure idéale pour une visite, mais je m'en serais voulu si il lui était arrivé quelque chose parce que je ne l'avais pas prévenue.

Je voyais de la lumière à travers les fenêtres de sa maison, elle était donc chez elle, bonne nouvelle. Je sonnai et l'entendis se rapprocher de la porte qu'elle entrouvrit à peine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un sorcier, comme vous. J'avais prononcé la fin de ma phrase en baissant la voix pour être sûr que personne d'autre qu'elle ne m'entende même si le voisinage était désert. Je dois absolument vous parler, c'est important.

Elle hésita encore un moment avant de m'ouvrir, mais finalement elle se décida et me laissa entrer. Elle me regardait avec un air méfiant, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je lui racontais mes soupçons sur Silvester et lui conseillai de faire attention, voire même de quitter la ville le temps que j'arrête les coupables des meurtres. Elle m'assura qu'elle serait prudente et qu'elle allait passer quelques temps chez ses parents qui habitaient dans un autre Etat, ce serait l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver en famille.

Rassuré quant à la sécurité de Mlle Pears, je me rendais chez la mère de Benny Brook. Je m'installai dans la rue, devant la maison, dissimulé sous ma cape d'invisibilité que j'avais toujours avec moi.

De mon poste d'observation, je voyais que de la lumière brillait derrière les fenêtres, il y avait donc quelqu'un, la mère sûrement, mais Benny était-il présent? Je n'avais malheureusement aucun moyen de le savoir sans m'approcher davantage de la maison, mais je ne voulais pas m'y risquer, de peur de me faire repérer.

Ce n'est que vers minuit qu'il y eu du mouvement, Benny Brook sortit de chez lui et s'éloigna dans la rue. Je fus surpris qu'il ne transplane pas mais cela m'arrangeait bien, il serait plus facile à suivre. Toujours sous ma cape, je le pris en filature.

Il marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant un pub qui tenait du repaire de repris de justice. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur de l'établissement à sa suite.

Benny balaya la salle du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur une table où un groupe de jeunes gens était déjà installé. Il les rejoignit et s'assit avec eux.

Je me rapprochais de leur table le plus discrètement possible, sans me cogner contre qui que ce soit. Je me trouvai un coin, suffisamment proche d'eux pour les entendre et qui m'assurait de ne pas être percuté par un client ou un serveur.

La conversation commença par des banalités sans intérêt pour mon enquête mais après une vingtaine de minutes, ils se penchèrent les uns vers les autres avec un air de conspirateurs et baissèrent la voix. Je dus m'approcher un peu plus pour pouvoir les entendre encore.

-Très bien les mecs, la dernière descente s'est déroulée comme prévue, une autre sang-de-bourbe a été éliminée. Nous allons maintenant programmer la prochaine, chuchota Silvester. On garde le même schéma que d'habitude. Vous deux, vous ferez le guet, dit-il en désignant Benny et le type à la gauche de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps là, nous on s'occupera de cette raclure de sang-de-bourbe.

Il fit passer aux autres un papier sur lequel devait être noté le lieu, la date et l'heure du rendez-vous, puis il le récupéra avant que je puisse en déchiffrer le contenu. Ils commandèrent ensuite d'autres verres, sauf Benny qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce que remarqua aussi Silvester.

-Un problème Benny ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh oui, enfin non pas vraiment… bafouilla-t-il en retour.

-C'est oui ou c'est non Benny ? Soit clair voyons ! Insista Silvester.

-C'est juste que toute cette histoire de purification du sang, je la sens de moins en moins. Je commence à flipper.

-Serais-tu un lâche ? Tu sais bien que la police moldue ne nous attrapera jamais, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-C'est pas les moldus qui m'inquiètent, c'est plutôt les sœurs Halliwell, si elles apprennent ce qu'on fait, on sera mort !

-Benny, rappelle toi ce qu'ils nous ont dit, ils nous protègeront contre elles et tout ceux qui s'opposeront à la purification du sang, mais à la condition qu'on leur fasse confiance et qu'on leur obéisse en toutes circonstances. Donc obéis aux ordres et tout se passera bien !

Je restais dans le pub à les écouter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent puis je décidais de rentrer chez moi dormir un peu. Je ne pensai pas que quoique ce soit d'intéressant ce passerait cette nuit.

Je me mis au lit mais malgré la fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ma feuille de route pour la suite de mon enquête était simple, j'irai surveiller Benny jusqu'au jour J et là je les empêcherai de tuer à nouveau, mais des questions me tracassaient.

Qui étaient les soeurs Halliwell ? Avaient-elles un rapport avec Phoebe Halliwell ? Et si oui, qu'avait-elle à voir avec cette histoire ? Ces soeurs semblaient terrifier Benny, pourquoi ? Pouvaient-elles aussi être des sorcières ? Et surtout, qui était ce « ils » dont Silvester avait parlé?

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent de manière pour le moins monotone, je travaillais au journal durant la journée, puis je filais surveiller Benny. Ce n'est qu'au cours de ma cinquième nuit de surveillance qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone !**

**Voici le sixième chapitre des Gardiens du sang ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre il va y avoir de l'action et l'arrivée tant attendue j'en suis sûre des trois sorcières que nous connaissons bien !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que je surveillais le petit pavillon et j'avais englouti mon quatrième donut. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi les policiers moldus en mangeaient autant, ces trucs faisaient passer le temps et apaisaient les nerfs.

Ma montre indiquait 23h quand je vis Benny sortir précipitamment de chez lui. Il était visiblement anxieux et ne cessait de regarder de tous côtés pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas transplané, je le suivi donc sans difficulté sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

Il marcha presque une heure avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble à la façade couverte de tags. La rue, à l'image du quartier dans son ensemble était sale et sombre, des ordures s'entassaient dans les ruelles entre les bâtiments et certains des lampadaires avaient leur ampoule brisée.

Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de repérer les complices de Benny, en particulier Silvester. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant que trois hommes apparaissent au bout de la rue et se dirigent vers Benny.

Ils eurent un échange à voix basse durant lequel je vis Silvester pointer du doigt des fenêtres du deuxième ou troisième étage.

Enfin, Sylvester et les deux hommes avec lesquels il était arrivé se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble dans lequel je pénétrais à leur suite en me faisant le plus discret possible.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier étroit qui sentait légèrement le renfermé et l'urine. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier du troisième étage et avancèrent jusqu'à l'appartement numéroté 27.

La porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit grâce à un sort et les trois sorciers entrèrent, toujours inconscients de ma présence derrière eux.

L'appartement était petit, vétuste et il y régnait un véritable capharnaüm. Il était constitué d'une pièce principale qui faisait office de cuisine, salon et salle-à-manger. Deux portes s'ouvraient sur cette pièce, menant probablement à une chambre et à une salle de bain.

Avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leur chemin vers leur prochaine victime, je sortais ma baguette magique et refermais la porte derrière moi. Le léger claquement de la porte suffit pour qu'ils se retournent vers moi.

Je me débarrassai alors rapidement de ma cape et braquai ma baguette sur eux en leur lançant de ne pas bouger, et en les prévenant que j'étais du Ministère de la Magie.

Le bruit avait réveillé le propriétaire des lieux qui choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre. Silvester et ses complices en profitèrent pour tenter de m'échapper mais j'eus le temps de stupéfixier ces derniers avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce. Cependant, Silvester avait couru vers la chambre de celui qui était passé à deux doigts de la mort en le bousculant. Je me lançai aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Il avait emprunté l'escalier de secours qui descendait le long de l'immeuble et aboutissait dans une ruelle. Plutôt que de le poursuivre dans l'escalier, je transplanai directement à la sortie de la ruelle, coupant toute retraite à l'homme qui me fuyait.

Je lui lançai un sortilège de stupéfixion mais il plongea derrière une benne à ordure et je le manquai de peu. Il riposta par un Avada Kedavra que je déviai de justesse.

Elles débarquèrent de nul part à peu près à ce moment là. Sylvester ne s'était pas encore remis à couvert après son attaque et j'étais sur le point de lancer un nouveau sort quand j'entendis une voix de femme derrière moi crier:

- Ne bouge plus ou je te jure que je te fais exploser la tête !

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à trois femmes plutôt jeunes à l'air sûres d'elles et prêtes à en découdre.

- Ne restez pas là ! Ce type est dangereux ! leur hurlai-je.

- C'est vous qui devriez partir et nous laisser faire notre travail, me répondit l'une des filles.

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant ça, surtout quand je m'aperçus en jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière que Silvester en avait profité pour se faire la malle.

- Bah bravo ! A cause de vous il s'est enfui. Voilà ce qui arrive quand des amateurs s'en mêlent !

- Comment ça des amateurs ?! Les démons et les mauvais sorciers sont terrifiés rien qu'en entendant notre nom ! Lança visiblement vexée l'une des filles.

Je reconnus tout d'abord la voix de la femme qui venait de parler, puis je reconnus son visage, c'était Phoebe Halliwell.

- Vous êtes les soeurs Halliwell ?

Si tel était le cas, elles allaient certainement pouvoir éclaircir quelques points dans mon affaire.

- Oui c'est bien nous, répondit Phoebe.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

- Mais vous êtes le nouveau journaliste du Bay Mirror !

Elle m'avait reconnu.

La ruelle sombre et malodorante dans laquelle nous nous trouvions n'étant des plus adaptées pour discuter d'une affaire d'homicides magiques, les trois soeurs proposèrent, une fois les présentations faites, de finir cette discussion chez elles.

L'une des soeurs, qui se nommait Paige et qui devait être la plus jeune, maîtrisait très bien le transplanage d'escorte et ainsi nous fûmes chez elles en quelques secondes.

Elles habitaient toutes les trois dans un grand manoir, dont la pièce la plus intéressante était le grenier qui abritait un énorme grimoire relié de cuir vert et frappé d'un triquetra rouge. Phoebe m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un livre qui rassemblait le savoir magique accumulé par les sorcières de la famille depuis le 17 ème siècle. Hermione aurait sûrement adoré ce livre et je devais avouer qu'il représentait une véritable mine d'or de potions et de sortilèges divers.

Piper, la soeur ainée, mit fin au cours d'histoire.

- Bref, c'est pas le tout, mais on a des mauvais sorciers à attraper ! lança-t-elle. Pour commencer il va falloir retrouver Silvester et ses complices.

Nous mîmes en commun nos informations respectives. Elles m'expliquèrent en particulier que les victimes, en plus d'être choisies pour leur ascendance, l'étaient aussi pour leur lieu de vie. En effet, elles avaient remarqué que lorsque l'on plaçait les différents lieux des crimes sur une carte, puis qu'on les reliait, il se formait un symbole, qu'elles avaient identifié comme étant un cercle de transmutation.

Elles avaient simplement complété le cercle en cherchant quel ex-élève de l'Ecole de Magie vivait à proximité du point manquant du cercle. En effet, le meurtre qui venait d'être évité aurait permis d'achever le cercle.

Les soeurs avaient effectué des recherches sur les cercles de transmutation et elles m'apprirent qu'ils étaient utilisés en alchimie notamment pour ressusciter les morts. Ainsi, elles soupçonnaient nos ennemis de vouloir ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

C'est alors que quelque chose me revient en mémoire. J'avais déjà eu affaire à l'alchimie et là encore elle avait été utilisée pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Ce souvenir remontait à ma première année au collège Poudlard, quand un terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort, avait voulu utiliser la pierre philosophale pour retrouver sa puissance perdue.

Un autre point ramenait aussi l'affaire présente au seigneur des ténèbres, cette obsession du sang pur. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ? Probablement pas, surtout que des sorciers Britanniques étaient impliqués.

Une horrible pensée me traversa alors l'esprit, et si les Gardiens du Sang voulaient effectivement ressusciter quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Lord Voldemort lui-même ?

Si tel était le cas, nous devions absolument les en empêcher ! Et pour ça il nous fallait un plan et vite!

* * *

**Encore un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices. On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lecteurs adorés ! **

**(Re)voici le chapitre 7, mais la version corrigée cette fois (je remercie au passage mon relecteur pour son super boulot ^^). Nos héros sont presque au bout de leur peine dans leur enquête mais il leur reste encore quelques efforts à faire si ils veulent espérer mettre fin au plan diabolique des Gardiens du Sang.**

**Voili, voilou, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Phoebe et Paige allèrent interroger le rescapé de la veille pendant que Piper et moi-même nous occupions de Benny. En effet, si il était aussi vulnérable que l'on me l'avait décrit, il représentait le point faible de nos ennemis.

L'ainée des sœurs et moi nous rendîmes donc chez lui. Nous attendîmes que sa mère sorte de la petite maison et qu'il se retrouve seul avant d'entrer pour l'interroger.

Nous entrâmes discrètement par la porte d'entrée non verrouillée, l'intérieur de l'habitation était vieillot, mais bien entretenu. Nous commencions à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée lorsque nous entendîmes du bruit au premier étage. Nous montâmes les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible puis longeâmes un petit couloir jusqu'à une porte entrouverte d'où venait le bruit.

Piper se plaça d'un côté de la porte et moi de l'autre. Je jetai un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement pour voir où se trouvait Benny. Il était dos à nous, penché sur un vivarium qui contenait deux gros crapauds gluants qu'il nourrissait.

Je fis un signe de tête à Piper et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Benny sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu, le paquet de mouches qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa et répandit son contenu sur la moquette.

-Bonjour Benny, lui dis-je doucement.

-Qui…qui êtes vous ? balbutia-t-il

-Je suis Harry Potter, du Ministère de la Magie Britannique, et voici Piper Halliwell.

En entendant le nom de Halliwell, Benny pâlit et se mit à trembler. Il était terrifié. Lui extorquer des informations allait être une simple formalité.

-Nous voudrions te poser quelques questions Benny, dit Piper.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Tu es au courant des meurtres qui ont eu lieu récemment n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur ces meurtres ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est mal de mentir Benny, très très mal.

Il continuait de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Ecoute moi bien Benny, tu as deux solutions, soit tu réponds gentiment à nos question, soit nous allons devenir méchant. Tu ne voudrais pas mettre en colère une des sœurs Halliwell, n'est-ce pas Benny ?

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux rien dire ! Ils vont me tuer si je parle ! Lança-t-il en sanglotant à moitié.

Piper leva alors les mains et la vitre derrière Benny explosa en morceaux. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement paniqué et se mit franchement à pleurer.

-La prochaine fois c'est ta tête que je fais exploser, alors tu vas nous répondre maintenant ! lui dit Piper en haussant le ton.

Benny s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, il tenait ses genoux remontés contre son ventre et se balançait d'avant en arrière en gémissant.

-Alors, dis nous, les Gardiens du Sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici et comment Silvester est-il entré en contact avec eux ?

Il ne parla pas tout de suite et nous jeta un regard suppliant avant de finalement baisser les yeux et rendre les armes. Nous avions gagné, il allait tout nous révéler.

-Il y a quelques mois, Silvester est allé en Angleterre. Quand il est rentré, il a rassemblé les gars de la bande et c'est là qu'il nous a parlé d'eux. Il nous a dit que grâce à eux on ferait parler de nous, qu'on deviendrait célèbre dans tout le monde de la magie parce qu'ils avaient de grands projets pour nous.

-Quels genres de projets ? demandais-je même si j'avais ma petite idée sur le sujet.

-Ils veulent faire renaitre un mage noir de votre pays. Un certains Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils disent qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire régner l'ordre à nouveau dans le monde de la magie.

-Comment comptent-ils s'y prendre ? Voldemort a été vaincu il y a des années !

-IIs utilisent un vieux rituel alchimique; c'est à ça que vont servir les meurtres des nés-moldus.

Piper et moi nous regardâmes; pour l'instant nos déductions et nos craintes s'avéraient être exactes.

-Tu sais où les trouver ?

Benny se recroquevilla d'avantage et les larmes se remirent à couler sur son visage. Il savait et il avait peur de trahir, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Non, s'il-vous-plait ! Ne m'obligez pas à le dire, je vous en supplie !

-Tu vas nous le dire Benny, parce que si tu ne le fais pas et que les Gardiens du Sang réussissent à ramener Voldemort, des centaines de gens innocents vont mourir et ce sera ta faute. Alors parle !

-Ils se cachent au port, dans un hangar abandonné…

Il nous donna l'adresse précise du hangar puis nous partîmes, le laissant sangloter sur le sol de sa chambre. Nous regagnâmes le manoir Halliwell en transplanant.

Grâce aux informations de Benny, nous pourrions dès le soir même rendre une petite visite aux Gardiens du Sang et les empêcher de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Phoebe et Paige nous attendaient déjà quand nous arrivâmes au manoir. Apparemment le sorcier que nous avions sauvé le soir précédent était encore sous le choc mais à part ça il allait bien. De plus, il était soulagé de savoir que les sœurs Halliwell veillaient sur lui. Elles avaient d'ailleurs demandé à leur être de lumière de garder un œil attentif sur lui.

Après avoir résumé aux sœurs cadettes les informations que nous avions soutiré à Benny, il ne nous restait plus qu'à mettre au point notre stratégie pour se débarrasser des Gardiens du Sang.

En théorie, j'aurais dû prévenir le bureau des Aurors pour avoir du renfort mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre et surtout je n'étais pas sûr que l'on me prenne au sérieux si je racontais qu'une bande de mages noirs essayait de faire revivre Lord Voldemort.

J'avais donc décidé de ne compter que sur l'aide des trois sœurs et de ne prévenir le Ministère qu'une fois les Gardiens du Sang neutralisés et tant pis si je me faisais taper sur les doigts.

Ainsi, peu après le couché du soleil, nous nous rendîmes tous au port de San Francisco, dans un vieux hangar abandonné et complètement délabré.

Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches, la porte principale était fermée par des chaînes et un énorme cadenas. La peinture de la façade était complètement écaillée et une partie du toit avait l'air de s'être effondré. En bref, ce bâtiment n'avait rien d'accueillant.

Nous avançâmes avec prudence jusqu'à une petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment. Celle-ci était ouverte et on voyait de la lumière filtrer au dessous.

Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres, dans ce grand bâtiment insalubre.

Dans quelques secondes, l'affrontement allait commencer.

* * *

**Merci à tous, vous qui suivez cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire, en tout cas je fais tout pour ça :)**

**A plus tard dans le prochain chapitre ! **


End file.
